fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Twilight Sparkle and Her Friends Discover the Twelve Princesses
The Jungle Book (Twelve Princesses version) Russi Taylor as Minnie Mouse Hynden Walch as Alice Harriet Owen as Wendy Noah Cyrus as Olivia Flaversham Madison Pettis as Lilo Pelekai Hayden Panettierre as Kairi Lisa Ortiz as Amy Rose Tara Strong as Kilala Reno and Twilight Sparkle Maryke Hendrikse as Susan Test Meaghan Jette Martin as Namine Lucy Liu as Viper Mandy Moore as Rapunzel Corey Burton as Timothy Q. Mouse Kevin Clash as Jim Crow Mel Winkler as Preacher Crow Kevin Michael Richardson as Fat Crow Jaleel White as Straw Hat Crow Quinn Dempsey Stiller as Glasses Crow Tabitha St. Germain as Rarity Rebecca Schoichet as Sunset Shimmer Andrea Libman as Pinkie Pie and Fluttershy Ashleigh Ball as Rainbow Dash and Applejack Robin Williams as Robin Hood Minnie Driver as Maid Marian Jonah Bobo as Tod Rob Paulsen as Honest John and Jose Carioca Jess Harnell as Brer Fox and Dinky James Avery as Brer Bear Tress MacNeille as Darla Dimple Frank Welker as Raffish Ralph and Weasel McGreed Tony Anselmo as Donald Duck Carlos Alazraqui as Panchito Jim Cummings as Boomer Scott Bakula as Danny Elizabeth Daily as Gideon Blayne Weaver as Peter Pan Frankie Jonas as Fievel Chris Sanders as Stitch Jesse McCartney as Ventus Dan Green as Knuckles Jason Marsden as Rei Andrew Francis as Gil Haley Joel Osment as Sora David Cross as Crane and Zachary Levi as Flynn Rider The story begins, as we see a book entitled "The Jungle Book (Twelve Princesses version)". The book opens up to the first chapter before we fade to a lovely view of a jungle. Twilight Sparkle V/O: Many strange legends are told of these jungles of Toonia. But none so strange as the story of the twelve princesses. We now see an three unicorn ponies, two Earth ponies, and two pegasus ponies walking through the jungle. The first pony was a purple Unicorn with a violet and pink mane and tail, violet eyes, and a light pink star shaped cutie mark. The second pony was an Earth pony with a light pink coat, a rosy mane and tail, light blue eyes, and a cutie mark with a blue balloon and two yellow balloons. The third pony was a Pegasus with a light blue coat, reddish pink eyes, and a rainbow mane, tail, and cutie mark. The fourth pony was a Unicorn with a white coat, purple mane and tail, blue eyes, and a cutie mark with three diamonds. The fifth pony was a Pegasus with a yellow coat, pink mane and tail, aqua eyes, and a cutie mark with three butterflies. The sixth pony was a Unicorn with a light amber coat, red and yellow mane and tail, aqua eyes, and a cutie mark that resembles a red and yellow sun. The last pony was an Earth pony with an orange coat, yellow mane and tail, green eyes, a brown cowboy hat, and a cutie mark with three apples. Their names were Twilight Sparkle, Rarity, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, Sunset Shimmer, Rainbow Dash, and Applejack. Pinkie Pie V/O: It all began when the silence of the jungle was broken by an unfamilar sound. Just then, the sounds of a baby crying were heard. Twilight Sparkle and her friends stopped in their tracks and looked around in shock. Rainbow Dash V/O: It was a sound like ones never heard in this part of the jungle. Twilight Sparkle, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, Sunset Shimmer, Rarity, Fluttershy, and Applejack followed the sounds of crying, before they climbed up a tree, went on top of a branch, and found the source of the crying. It was coming from inside of a basket in a wrecked canoe lying on the side of the river, and the ponies looked even more shocked. It was a mouseling. Sure enough, inside of the basket was a baby mouse wrapped up in a blanket. Seeing the ponies, she stopped crying and giggled. Faint smiles appeared on Twilight Sparkle and her friends' faces. Rarity V/O: Had we know how deeply we were to be involved, we would have obeyed our first impulse and walked away. Their smiles faded, before they turned and began to walk away, until the baby started crying again, but Twilight Sparkle and her friends went back and sat down on the branch, smiling playfully at the little baby, as she started cooing and giggling. Rarity smiled, before she and the others looked concerned. This mouseling would have to have nourishment, and soon. It was many days travel to the nearest Kingdom of Families and, without a mother's care, she would soon perish. Then it occured to us. Suddenly, Fluttershy and her friends smiled again, as they got an idea. A moment later, we now see an anthropomorphic tan female bear named Cindy Bear watching five of her bear cubs play with a young mouse, a 5-year-old human girl, a 7-year-old human girl, a 3-year-old human girl, three 9-year-old human girls, a 7-year-old hedgehog, an 8-year-old human girl, a young snake, and a 13-year-old human girl. Fluttershy V/O: A family of bears we knew had been blessed with a litter of cubs. And these cubs were playing with eleven little princesses. Twilight Sparkle, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Fluttershy, Sunset Shimmer, and Applejack, who had just arrived, hid in a bush, watching the eleven girls, Cindy, and her cubs, as they held onto the basket containing the baby. As they watched, the eleven girls, Cindy, and her children went into the cave and the ponies carefully snuck out and placed the basket right in front of the entrance, before they went back and hid in the bush. Applejack peered out. The baby was lying silently, so Applejack snuck out again and quickly nudged the basket with her foot. The baby let out an ear-piercing cry, startling Applejack, before she quickly ran off and hid back in the bush. The eleven girls, Cindy, and her cubs came out of the cave and saw the basket. Seeing the baby, Cindy smiled. Applejack V/O: Why, there'd be no problem with the mother, thanks to maternal instinct, but we weren't so sure about Yogi Bear, the father. Twilight Sparkle's smile faded, as they watched a male anthropomorphic brown bear named Yogi Bear came out of the jungle. He first stared at the baby and then at a smiling Cindy, before they looked at the baby again and smiled too. The family and eleven girls carried the baby into the cave. As of now, this baby and these eleven girls had a new home. Sunset Shimmer V/O: Five times, the rain had come and gone, and we often stopped by to see how the twelve princesses were doing. Five years later, we see Twilight Sparkle, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Sunset Shimmer, Fluttershy, and Applejack on a tree branch watching the twelve princesses playing with their bear siblings. The first girl was a mouse, wearing a blue dress and a matching bow. She also wears yellow slippers. Her name was Minnie Mouse. The second girl was a 10-year-old girl with blonde hair and blue eyes, wearing a black ribbon with a bow top centered in her hair. She also wears a light blue dress with a white pinafore apron, corset, petticoat, and stockings, and black Mary Jane shoes. Her name was Alice Liddell. The third girl was a 12-year-old girl with dirty blonde, almost light brown, hair, and blue eyes, wearing a blue hair ribbon holding her curly ponytail. She also wears a sky-blue nightgown and black bedroom ballet slippers. Her name was Wendy Darling. The fourth girl was a 5-year-old mouse with tan fur, a small white bucktooth, curvy pink ears, chocolate brown eyes, a dark red heart-shaped nose, a round head, and little hands and feet. She also wears white panties, a matching blouse with short, puffy sleeves, matching frilly, knee-length bloomers, a blue jumper that is similar to Dorothy Gale's dress, white socks, and black Mary Jane shoes. She also wears a red hair-bow behind her left ear. Her name was Olivia Flaversham. The fifth girl was an 8-year-old Hawaiian girl with tan skin, black hair, and brown eyes, wearing white panties, a red muumuu with white patterned leaves, and dark blue sandals. She also wears a pink flower in her hair. Her name was Lilo Pelekai. The sixth girl was a 14-year-old girl with auburn hair and crystal blue/indigo eyes, wearing a white top with a black one underneath, purple biker shorts underneath a purple skirt with a blue belt, and white slip-on shoes with purple caps. She also wears a silver necklace with a silver bead, a black choker, a yellow wristband and a purple arm band on her left arm. She also wears a pair of bracelets on her right arm. Her name was Kairi. The seventh girl was a 12-year-old pink hedgehog with pink fur, pink quills, peach skin, and green eyes, wearing a red dress with white lining, red boots with white stripes, and a red hair band. She also wears white gloves with gold ring bracelets. Her name was Amy Rose. The eighth girl was a 14-year-old girl with blonde hair tied in a ponytail and blue eyes, wearing a school uniform consisting of a white shirt, a blue vest, a pink tie, a grey skirt with a yellow Mickey Mouse logo, white socks, and black shoes. Her name was Kilala Reno. The ninth girl was a 13-year-old girl with straight red hair and blue eyes, wearing square glasses, a blue shirt with a star on it, a star barette in her hair, a black skirt and pumps with her trademark star-shirt. She also wears white knee high socks, black Mary Jane shoes, and a lab coat. Her name was Susan Test. The tenth girl was a 14-year-old girl with blonde hair and blue eyes, wearing a white, lace dress and light blue sandals. Her name was Namine. The eleventh girl was a green snake with azure eyes and green scales, wearing two lotus flowers on her head. Her name was Viper. The last and twelfth girl was an 18-year-old girl with golden blonde hair and green eyes, wearing a purple dress with long pink sleeves, and a lavender bodice. She is also barefoot. Her name was Rapunzel. They were a favorites with all young bear cubs of the pride. No princesses were ever happier. And yet...we knew that someday they would have to go back to their own kind. One night, all the bears were gathered at Pride Rock. Then one night, the bear pride elders met at Pride Rock. Because Darla Dimple, Raffish Ralph, and Weasel McGreed, the child star actress, con bear, and weasel had returned to their part of the jungle. This meeting was to change the twelve princesses' entire future. A man named Ranger Smith was standing on the rock, as all the bears were listening to him. "Darla Dimple, Raffish Ralph, and Weasel McGreed will surely kill the girls, and all who try to protect them," Ranger Smith was saying. "Now, are we all in agreement as to what must be done?" The bears nodded. "Now, it is my unpleasant duty to tell the girls' father." He then called out to Yogi, "Yogi! Come over here, please." Yogi approached and said, "Yes, Ranger Smith?" "The council has reached its decision," Ranger Smith said. "The twelve princesses can no longer stay with the pack. They must leave at once." "Leave?" Yogi said, incredulously. "I am sorry, Yogi," Ranger Smith said. "There is no other way." "But-But the twelve princesses are-are like my own daughters," Yogi protested. "Surely, they're entitled to the protection of the pack." "But, Yogi, even the strength of the pack is no match for the child star actress, con bear, and weasel." Twilight Sparkle, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Sunset Shimmer, Fluttershy, and Applejack were sitting nearby, listening, as Yogi said, "But the girls cannot survive alone in the jungle." Twilight Sparkle and her friends stood up and said, "Ranger Smith, perhaps we can be of help." "You, Twilight Sparkle?" Ranger Smith said. "How?" "We know of a Kingdom of Families where they'll be safe," Pinkie Pie said. "The girls, my friends, and I have taken many walks into the jungle together." "We're sure they'll go with us." Rainbow Dash added. "So be it," Ranger Smith said. "Now there's no time to lose. Good luck." And with that, Twilight Sparkle, Rarity, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, Sunset Shimmer, Rainbow Dash, and Applejack went off to get Minnie, Alice, Wendy, Olivia, Lilo, Kairi, Amy, Kilala, Susan, Namine, Viper, and Rapunzel and take them to the Kingdom of Families. Category:Fan Fiction Category:The Jungle Book Fanmake